Harry Potter and the life of a Fennekin
by Kagemaru The chaos of Uzu
Summary: Title says it all Takes place after second year, may But moves to forth year Trainer Bashing Possibly Dumbledork Bashing
1. Chapter 1

Harry potter was having a bad time, right now he's dodging bullets from Vernon's hand gun while The hippo keeps yelling at him to leave the house. But as he turned to leave Vernon fired one last bullet and it went straight through his heart.

He looked at his uncle with complete and utter hatred unwillingly commanding his Magic to make them suffer the way he had been suffering...

Harry had gasp as he fell on the ground, his strong will would not let him die... Just yet.

"Sense my life is almost over... I will take your precious son from you... *Harry lifted his arm towards Dudley, as the said child felt a force him up in the air by his underwear.

Dudley was, now in pain as the underwear to the sealing fans wood pieces the ceiling fan crashed right on top of Dudley as Harry laid to their floor dead,

Harry had found himself in a Black cloudy office building, right in front of a red emo like man with bloody red eyes...

The red headed emo smiled at Harry as he gestured for him to sit down.

"Greetings my child, do not be afraid. I am here to escort you to your new life."

"o... Okay, he said rather nervously, "Yes, now can you please feel this out for me?" The red headed emo asked the young wizard. while he passed a clipboard to Harry. on the papers was a filled with questions about himself

Upon finishing the test, Harry handed it back to the demon like man.

The man looked through the test sheet, as The redheaded demon smiled gently, as he stated... "You are smart, you are determined, playful and cautious just like... A Fennekin."

""A Fenne what Sir?"

"A Fennekin, I have a book of on that breed somewhere.

The Demon said, as he scanned through the books. "no... no... how did that get in here?" The demon grabbed an orange book, and threw it into the garbage.

"Ah found it!" He pulled out a small thin book, with a picture of 3 odd yet adorable Foxes playing together.

"The Furr was a color of, yellow and white. with red fluffy ears. their eyes were big and had a nice shade of either orange, or red.

Time Skip... The Next day. In a Different dimension.

We See an oddly colored Fennekin with Black hair green eyes and a lightning scar on his forehead. as the fennekin got up, he looked around as he saw an apple tree. as he felt his stomach grumble, He climbed the tree to get an apple from it. or atleast the finnekin tried. but he fell off the tree and thankfully landed on his feet. when a bigger version of what a normal finnekin should look like. she had a stick in her arms. and looked like she was wearing red witch robes. and her ears were long and Fluffy.

"Greetings, You must be Harry, My name is Delphox. But you can call me Mommy if you would like."

The Great watcher has sent me to get you, Harry tilted his head cutely, as he said. "The great Watcher? Who is that?"

"You must have already met him Harry, If he sent me to get you. The great watcher is someone that watches over this land and protects us from getting captured by humans. This here. is a utopia, a land of peace, a land where us Pokemon can be free to make our own disigions in life."

"I see, Mom, So that dream i had was this, Great watcher?"

visiting me in my head... was that right?"

"Yes you see, he takes children who have been. wrongfully treated. and gives them a new life As a Pokemon. based on there persona. Do you understand. my Little Fennekin?"

The scarred Fennekin blushed alittle at the comment.

"Yeah i kinda figured that, because. all i can remember is that i was a wizard named Harry Potter... The rest of my memory is blank."

The Delphox's eyes straughted signaled for harry to stay behind him as she turned the other way, and waved her stick and chanted. "MYSTICAL FIRE!" a large torent of flames shot from beside a tree, as the two heard footsteps run away from the mother like pokemon.

The Delphox terned to her charge, as she looked at the Black white and green phenekin.

"Simple my child, it is always best to shoot first and ask questions later, when it comes to pokemon trainers."

"What do you mean, What is a pokemon trainer?"

"Pokemon trainers are humans that take creatures like us, and force us to do battle with one another."

"Yes, there is a rule here in Shadow serene Island. All empty capture orbs are to be confenscated. So is to avoid giving the trainers any funny ideas."


	2. Snapes Meeting and A Worried Delphox

The Great Watcher was once a Wizard student Named Nicolas Shadow Tantabus, A Demon and a wizard. His mother was a Succubus, while his father... You could Guess.

His Father and mother both loved each other. as well as him. but, things turned a drastic turn when he received his Hogwarts acceptance letter. They were proud of him,

Mainly his Father. being a wizard and all.

But, his mother looked at her son with pity, knowing full well, what the headmaster of the school was like.

Demons are dark creatures in his eyes, And being a descendant of one. would most likely make his life hard at Hogwarts.

And So, The mothers prediction was right. he had been bullied by the entire school, except by some members of Ravenclaw, and the Slytherine house.

Snape was Meditating in his office, upon doing the meditation, he had opened his eyes, to reveal that he was not in his office anymore. He was in the office of Nicolas Shadow Tantabus. with As the Great watcher smiled at the slytherine head.

"Ah, Severus, my old friend how is life thus far?"

"Nick, Is that you? Its been a long time. where have you been?"

Nick Shrugged his shoulders. as he stated.

"I had to go incognito. Due to our loving Headmasters racism."

"I hid in the dark forest for about a month. and Dumbledork sent an Auror to get me killed, however i prayed to any Deity to save me, and i mean any Deity . some how. i was transported in front of a giant horse like creature with plates surrounding its body." Continued Nick. with an smallish snarl.

Just then, Delphox appeared in the room with Snape. Her face was stern. with a combination of worry. "Great Watcher, Something is wrong with Harry."


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone, this chapter is a filler starting from when Harry meets meets his Pokemon partners. Enjoy!

A Teddiursa, A Charmander and a Riolu. where at the school sparing section when they spotted an odd looking Fennekin. It was Black, and white. and had toxic green ear fluffs. and emerald green eyes.

The Fennekin, felt at least right at home. for the at least three oddity was in the gang,

The Riolu had green n fur, and a silver chest and stomach and eyes. The Teddiursa had dark blue fur, and. Silver half moon on his forehead. and blue eyes.

The Charmander was a Dark shade of blue with onyx eyes.

The Riolu decided to introduce himself to the new guy.

So he walked to wards Harry, and smiled gently, as he stated. "Hello, My names Thomas Nott. May i have your name? young Fennekin.

"It is good to meet you, I am Harry Potter, i would shake your hand, but i kinda need all four of my legs to keep myself balanced."

"That is completely understood, after all, you are at your first stage of evolution.

Harry nodded, learning about evolution from his big sister Britney.

Flashback.

"Harry, we need to talk. come sit with me. Harry nodded, while wondering what Britney wanted from him.

Britney smiled, "There comes a time when every Fennekin life, where The said Fennekin will evolve. Into what i am today.

The Braixen stated, while gently stroking his ear fluffs.

Harry always Did enjoy it when His sister did this. It felt good, It felt like every second of worry was washed away just by her touch.

"Hello there Teddy. I wont hurt you."

Harry had an idea to break his shyness He had walked to Teddy from behind, and began to rubs his fur against his legs like how a house cat would show affection to his owner and began to do a light purr in the process.

"Hello Teddy, would you like to be friend's?"

the Teddiursa nodded while smileing at the young Fennekin.

The Elder brother smiled at Harry s attempt to ease his Baby brother as he stated, "Thank you Harry. You done something, not even i could do. Stated the Green Riolu.

Harry Nodded with a smile, as he stated. "Hey, want to see something cool?"

They nodded as Harry puffed out his cheeks and with a cry of ember, a small bullet of green flames hit the target Harry was facing.

Delphox saw the hole thing, and this is Where she ended up in the Great watchers realm.

" I told you Before, Call me Lord Nick if you must, Delphox. But the Great watcher thing is getting annoying.

"Sorry Lord Nick."Delphox stated in a worried manner.

"Its alright, now tell me. What is wrong with Harry? Nick stated,

"Its his Aura, When he fired an ember at a training dummy at school, His Fire was green.

"Um Delphox, I have Enchanted Harry Aura, with Demonic magic Because I fear Old Dumbles The clown will force Harry to compete with in the Triwizard Tournament.

2 years later.

Two Delphox's were staring each other down while cheering can be heard through the back ground.

The Cheering Came From a group of ether Red eyed Fennekin's or green eyed Dark haired Fennekin's ones. the green eyed ones are the children of Harry,. while the Red eyed ones belong to Britney. while the two began to do battle.

They began to do punches and kicks, so is to teach there children to not rely on there fire attacks to much.

They began to disappear and reappear blow after blow. there reflections as fast as lightning.

there moves were either blocked, or countered.

ten minutes later,

The Sparing ended as The young Black furred Young Fennekin's tackled upon the attacks of the young Fox Snuggling their father as Harry Smiled at his children.

"You were Brilliant Papa!" exclaimed the two Fennekin, in joy.

Harry Smiled, "Now children what did you learn during the Fight?"

"Always use our fire as a last resort, I mean, sure it helps protect us. but that doesn't mean we cant protect our selfs. Right Papa?

" 10 Points for team green." Harry stated as The Two Fennekin high pawed each other.

Harry chuckled lightly at there antics. as he began to here a old man speech.

"The Triwizard Tournament is about to begin."

Harry Flinched as he telepathy. contacted his team. they appeared seeing Harry covering his head with his hands. at the last second the young Fennekin's grabbed There Father with his team mates.

As they were teleported into a weird castle like place. with a lot of human children looking at them.

This scared the young Fennekin. as they tried to to hide behind their Father, and his team.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry noticed his kits fear, as he acted accordingly.

"Turn away from my children, or be burned alive. ether way. it's fine with me,

All turned there head away from the Pokemon all but one A red headed blue eyed boy named Ronald Weasley ignored the warning, claiming it as an empty Threat.

So The Delphox Lifted his left paw towards Ron as ron began to be lifted in the air and slowly being moved towards there direction.

in The stick, a Green flame began to spark at the tip of The Delphox's wand. but Dumbledore began to rush towards ron in a attempt to save him.

"That will be enough, creature."

The Black Delphox began to walk towards the old man and whispered in his ear... "I know what you are... Slitha. and then walked off. with his children and team mates following close behind.

Slithas are week shape shifting demons that manipulate others into doing horrible things.

No one actually knows what a Slitha looks like. because they take the form of a trusting figure. And they make others fight there battle's for them.

Because they are usually scared of them being found out.

Salazar Slytherine has written a book on those Demons, but the book went missing after Dumbledore became Headmaster.

time skip, 10:00 PM: "Alright Pepper, Vulcas . Time for bed."

"Can you sing us that lullaby?" Asked pepper, as Vulcas looked at there Father with the deadliest spell they have in there arsenal. The curse of the Puppy Dog eyes.

Sure thing my little Just get your selfs tucked in. Okay?

The two erased towards to there bed As music began to play .with in the background of the room.

He began to sing.

( I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG)

"Come stop your crying, it will be alright. just take my hand, and hold it tight. i will protect you all, from all around you, i will be here don't you cry. for one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm.

This bond between us, can't be broken. i will be here don't you cry.

Cause you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more. You'll be in my heart, No matter what they say.

You'll be here in my heart, always.

"Why can't they understand the way we feel? They just don't trust, what they cant explain. I know we're different but, Deep inside us. We're not that different at all.

And You'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. from this day on, now and forever more.

Just don't listen to them 'cause what do they know?' we need each other, to have, to hold, They ll see in time, I know!

'When destiny calls you, you must be strong. i may not be with you, but you gotta hold on. They'll see in time, I know! We'll show them together!

Cause you'll be in my heart. believe me, 'll be there,From this day on, now and forever more."

Harry stopped singing, As the kits were fast asleep and harry noticed Snape was in the room he ended Harry seen Pepper and Vulcas Fall asleep in there bed.

Snape was standing in there room, listening to the song. " Oh sorry if i Woke you up professor, its just that my kit's have a problem. they won't sleep in unfamiliar territory without a lullaby. Harry whispered to the Slytherine head,

Snape stated with a smile. "I understand Mister Potter, I was once like that before. And please, call me Severus, It makes me feel old." Snape replied, with a light chuckle. Severus continued, "Now, I just want to tell you . If you need anything, Do not be afraid to ask. I will be at my potions lab mostly. Encase you need me.

"Hm, Hey Severus, When ever its time For Breakfast, What you say we do a sorting test?"

"Yes, You see, My Fennekin's have been gifted with Magical abilities, o and ever sense i got here, I aways wondered what house they would be sorted in to."

Snape nodded, "Very well. i will see what i can do.

Harry also continued, " Also could you help me in placing these Runes, around the room. They are demon slaying runes.

"Most certainly, Harry."

A couple hours later, The Runes were placed. in there Proper spots.

" Harry, May i Ask you a question. What is a Slitha?"

"Severus, a Slitha is a Snake demon, that forces others to fight his battles by hypnotizing there victims. might i add that they are shape shifters. So it would be really hard to spot one. the only way to spot one, is by looking for the twinkle in there eyes."

Harry continued, "I Do believe One Salazar Slytherine, has written a book on them. but it went missing right after. a certain someone became headmaster of the school."

"I see, And Mister Potter. Again, If you need anything. just Come to me during breakfast. or go to my potions lab."

Harry nodded as Snape left the room Harry fell asleep On the bed right next his Two Princesses Smileing at the surprise for them tomorrow.

Next Day, Breakfast. Mess hall.

The Slytherine head convensed Dumbledore to the sorting test Harry s his Fennekin's the Descuised Demon had allowed it in hoped that they would follow in there own fathers foot steps. So he could manipulate them into serving him.

As the sorting hat was placed underneath pepper.

"UGH, Must you potters must be so difficult? the hat said as the tiny Fox pokemon grinned. innocently. with a hint of mischief.

"What do you mean, Mr Hat?"

"You have the traits for every house Pepper. Your smart, your cunning. Your ambitus, Your Loyal.

"Hm, there are two traits that are higher then the other. Ambition, and cunning. Hm very well,

"SLYTHERINE!"

Pepper jumped down and was re placed by vulcas. on the stole. The hat barely touched her fur, as he shouted. SLYTHERINE!

Sensing The other Fennekin's love for her sister.

Harry Smiles at his kits as he charmed witch hats with the slytherine logo on them and tied them onto there heads . He had made those hats for his kits. They look very adorable.

A couple hours later,

Harry had gotten a Job as the Defense against the dark arts Teacher.

His students began to walk in one by one. His little Fennekin's were leading as they sat on there table, And the Humans sat on there chairs.

Moody had left, as Harry convinced him to quit the job.

"Good evening class, I am Professor Potter." The Black furred Delphox smiled at the children, but took a stern look at Ron which looked fearfully at the humanoid the re discussion last night.

*Flash Back*

Harry had caught Ron sneaking out after hours. As The weasley student was trying to get to the headmaster, A hand grabbed him by the shoulder. Ron turned around, and was looking at a Fox with killing curse eyes glowing in the dark.

"Well, well, if it isn't Ron. might i ask What the bloody hell are you doing. Its bed time for all students. That includes, YOU as well.

"I.. I, you see.. I was going to see Professor D-Dumbledore."

Ron stuttered.

"Okay, but first let me say something., I noticed that you have been given an angry look to my kits, now just a warning. If i find any evidence of bullying. and you are involved, I will see to it, that you are expelled. and you're wand is shattered into tooth picks. Do i make my self clear? Weasley?!"

"C... cr.. crystal Sir."

Flash back and Chapter end

 **whelp, how was it? I hope you all like it. I been working on this for 3 days none stop. well except for dinner. and breakfast. and lunch LOL. please do review, and if you see any spelling errors, don't be afraid to tell me. okay? Thanks, and have a Nice day.**


	5. Chapter 5

Harrys Classes had been joyful fun and only Issues was in the piece was a Weasel Boy. and girl.

Ron had told Jenevra , all about Harrys threat, While twisting it it into Making her think he would kill him.

However. Genevera told The Headmaster, However, The Slitha In disguise couldn't do anything to help Ron. at least, not without Harry revealing The truth. it was hopeless. He had also warned the headmaster, if any harm comes to his kits. Then Ron, and Genny would pay the price,

Flash back. yesterday.

"You can't be serious, harry. What happend to you. You use to be a nicee sweet loving boy. What happen to The old Harry."

The Delphox, looked at the headmaster, with killing intent flooding the room. as he stated these 2 word's. "He died."

"Now If you excuse me, i have and appointment with Gringottts and Lord Nicolas Shadow Tantabus.

The Delphox Used Teleport and ended up in Grinngotts Bank with a familiar Half Demon Right at the door to gringotts bank.

As well ask 2 Other humans.

The one on the right was a women human with long red Hair with jade green eyes.

The man on the other side was a human that looks just like harry's old human form. But with Hazel eyes.

"Ah, Nick Milord. it is nice to see you again."

Nick smiled, as he stated. "It is good to see you as well. Now rise, you dont need to bow before me."

Now lets go inside, we dont need to cause a scene,

Harry and the two adults aswell as his childhood walked inside Gringotts.

"Oh and Harry, I like you to meet your mother and Father. James and Lilly Potter."

The Red head Hugged The Black delphox. with a smile. as tears leaked through herJade green eyes. "I am sorry, Harry, We are Sorry. We had no idea What that monster was planning with you. honestly."

"I understand, Humans and Pokemons alike can make mistakes every once and a while." Stated the delphox once they got in there

Lilly and James smiled, completly happy that their son forgave them."

"Um, Now Harry. I want let you know another Slithas weekness."

There is another one? could you tell me what that is?"

"Most certainly, young , Dont like breeth Flashes of light. As In, Like a Camera Flash, you see. like a camera flash, for example.

That is a reason muggle technolagy is banned in hogwarts. Because, The flash of light from it, forced them to to show there true form."

As they rode the cart to the Potter vault. and arived. James and lilly pulled out there wands, Pointed them to Them self and begin to speek,

"I James/Lilly Potter here by give Harry Potter Delphox, accsess to the potter vault. SO MOTE IT BE!"

A blue light hit The Black and green Delphox as a key materialized in the paws of the Black Fox Pokemon.

A letter from someone appeared in front of the Black furred Delphox, As Harry Read it . It said, "

The Chamber holds the secrets, of the slitha.

-The King Snake.

James and Lilly, read the letter aswell, It was.

The letter began to change.

"Founders of four, Miss understood lore force to Runaway. I swore to make him pay, I hidden his weakness in my chamber, So The person who finds it, could it be that your the one. Who has the power. to remove Him from his positions. If you can take my book, Come to The Snake chamber. and enter my Tomb."

to be continued,

I wonder who the king snake is, and Why is he helping Harry?

Whelp, i guess you will have to wait till next chapter.

Kagemaru Is Signing off


	6. Chapter 6

Harry had made it back to Hogwarts and assembled his team. With in Murtals Bathroom. His Kits were currently being distracted by James and Lilly. The Green Lucario and The Dark Blue Ursaring , was standing right behind Harry as he began a Speech.

"What we are about to enter Into is Possible Danger.I advise everyone to stay close, and stay calm and collected. This ain't Like that Battle between Nuzleaf and Dark matter no. All i ask for everyone to do is to keep there wits about us. and stick together. As long as we have each other, we will complete our goal, we will win, and We will be victorious."

The Black Furred Delphox" hissed, "OPEN!"As the sinks began to separate. and sink into the ground and to be replaced. by a a dark tunnel on the ground.

Meanwhile with the Fennekins,

Pepper and Valcas were currently being Pampered by theJames and Lilly Potter. Reason why, He Didn't want His kits to be endanger over a lead. That might end the Slithas career.

"Hows that feel Little Cutie." Lilly asked, As she smiled down at her grand children, or What harry would call. 'Grand kits.'

As The two Foxes felt Relaxed and calmed. But that didn't ease there caution. For every human they have met, The Humans did make an attempt to kidnap them.

To ether Experiment on them or worst.

Meanwhile, in a Familer location.

A Nuzleaf and a band of Beheeyems appeared with in a dark chamber with a familiar Red headed emo.

"Ah, Nuzleaf. Beheeyem. It is good to finally meet you. Now, I would like to ask you one question. Would you like to redeem yourselfs."

"What do you mean partner, and where are we? Last i recall we were relaxing in serien village, the next thing we know, we arive here.

"Relax, Little Nuzleaf, I will explain in do time. just calm down."

The Nuzleaf sighed, as he looked down and said... "We knew our sins would not be forgiven so easyly. What will we have to do partner?"

"Simple, Little Nuzleaf. Do you remember a Black and green furred Finnekin named Harry? Nicked Asked the Little Nuzleaf.

"Ah Think so, was there a lightning bolt scar on the side of his forehead? ask Nuzleaf. "Ah remember now, me and Harry was Friends back when ah was a little Seedot. He saved me when ah was being mugged by a group of Pokethugs... Nick Pulled out his reading Glasese, and pulled out a file through thin air. He opened up the file and stated. "Yes, that is true, for it is written in your history File right here.

Flash back.

A Seedot was running as fast as its little legs could carry. What would he be running from? well, the answer would be obvious. as clear as a Summer day.

What He would be running from. was Pokemon thugs. Harry, who was exploring the town at the time, was curious. And knew that look anywhere. then from the back ground. He saw them. A Flash of a human boy being chased by pudgy boy, and 4 others flashed in his mind.

The anger in the young Fennekins forced them to stop in there tracks. "How very opoling, to know that you cant go anywhere without meeting ugly, greedy, ugly, smelly monsters, SUCH AS YOU!" The Fennekin began to get closer, and closer as the Slits in Harrys green eyes began to fade. His eyes looked like a green eyed version of brolly,

All the thugs began to run away from the Fennekin as seedot was hiding in a safe place while watching the confrontation,

The Fennekin ran after the Pokemon thugs, as he reached them. It wasnt pretty. He began beat the living shit after the grass type thugs. They were all bleeding out, and some were in a comatose sleep. Some were whimpering and begging for mercy, But hell have no furry like an angry fire type.

The seedot, Noticed That the Black Fox was approaching him. He thought that he was next, so the Seedot Did his best impression of curling in to a ball.

"Relax young little seedot, I am not here to harm you. I was just passing by. and thought i give you a hand of sorts,"

The Seedot uncurled, and looked at the Black Fox, with confusion written all over his face. "Why did he save me, "What do i do? Should i follow this Fennekin? And Perhaps, Explore the Pokemon world? In Hoping to repaying his kindness one day?"

((YES OR NO THE ANSWER IS WITH IN THE POLL I AM STARTING))


End file.
